More Important Things
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: The morning after discovering Scott's affair with Emma, Jean wakes up in a hotel room with Laura Kinney, X-23. M for innuendo and suggestive content. Femslash. Jean/Laura. One-Shot. COMPLETE


**I Do Not Own X-Men, any incarnations of it.**

**This story was inspired by the picture Jean is in the Genes by TexanJoe on DeviantArt. If you want to see it, go to the link to my DeviantArt account on my Author's page, it's in my favorites, in the X-Men Folder. Fair warning though, it's a mature picture.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

When Jean Grey woke up, she tensed as she realized she was in a cheap motel room. Not only that, but she was snuggled up to a very naked Laura Kinney, Wolverine's female clone, and was just as equally naked herself. There was also no mistaking the pleasant soreness below her waist or the smell in the air.

But a few moments she relaxed as she remembered what had happened last night.

She had stumbled upon Scott and Emma's psychic affair. And after viciously dissolving the psychic bond between her and her cheating bastard of a husband, causing Scott immense pain in the process, she had fled the school in tears.

She had found herself at a bar and was in the process of getting drunk when Laura found her.

Apparently, the dark-haired young woman had seen her run out in tears, and after finding out what happened (And decking Emma before kicking Scott between the legs) had set out to find her. Using her heightened sense of smell, it hadn't been that hard.

Laura had done her best to cheer her up, mostly by talking about her recent travels. And after a few hours, Jean had indeed been feeling better, but had admitted that she didn't think she could return to the mansion tonight.

Laura had suggested getting a motel room, even offered to stay with her. And she, bot wanting to be alone at the moment, had accepted the offer. After checking in, Laura had suggested that she take a shower to relax while she ran back to the store to get them something to sleep in. She had embraced the suggesting, stepping into the shower about ten minutes after Laura left. She had been in the shower for almost an hour.

Since she hadn't heard Laura return, and had kept the curtains of the room closed, she had exited the bathroom naked.

Only to find Laura in the process of undressing.

The other woman had apparently just removed her top and bra, leaving her in her tight leather pants.

She couldn't help but appreciate Laura's beauty. Her stomach was flat and toned, and her breast were firm and round. With her flawless lightly tanned skin, she was a vision. Jean couldn't help her arousal as she saw Laura.

Laura's nostrils had flared, no doubt smelling her arousal. The next thing Jean knew, Laura had stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss. It had been slow and gentle, probing at first. But it quickly grew in passion, until jean felt Laura pull her to her body.

Their breast had been pressed against each other. Jean felt her womanhood pressed against Laura's leather-clad leg. Soon they had fell back onto one of the two beds.

What followed was a night of passionate love-making. Needless to say, the nightclothes Laura had brought back from the store had been unneeded, as they had fallen to sleep exhausted.

And now, Jean didn't know how she felt. Looking at the sleeping Laura, she knew that she had enjoyed last night, would love to have a relationship with the young woman. But they hadn't exactly talked, so she didn't know Laura's feelings. Not only that, she was worried about her own feelings, what if she was just on the rebound from Scott.

Could this actually last.

Running her hand through the other woman's hair, Jean knew that today would be busy. Not only did she need to talk to Laura, but she needed to contact a lawyer and go back to the school, not only to move out of what had been her and Scott's room, but to talk to her friends.

As she was thinking about she needed to do this morning, she didn't notice Laura's breathing quicken or her eyes open as she woke up. It wasn't until Laura moved that Jean's attention was refocused on the other woman, as she moved down the redhead's body.

"Laura?" Jean asked, somewhat huskily as the other woman planted kisses down her belly.

Laura looked up at Jean through her eyelashes, arousal evident in her eyes. "Good morning Jean," she said softly as she smirked, before kissing her stomach again.

And as Laura's mouth descended onto her womanhood, Jean decided she could deal with everything later.

She had more important things to do right now.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

**Hope you like. Seeing the picture on DeviantArt made me think of this pairing, something I'd never thought of before. And now, I absolutely love the idea. I hope this will inspire other authors to write stories with this pairing.**

**Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums and the Stories I have for Adoption in my _Please Adopt Me! _Story.**


End file.
